


Broken- Foxy x Mangle

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transferred over from my Wattpad.</p><p>The title is a bit self-explanatory, and the story takes place during FNaF 2 and FNaF 1. I'm bad at writing descriptions. But please enjoy my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Her Apart, Put Her Back Together!

With a series of clicks, the animatronics in the back room snapped to life, turning human immediately after. They had no clue how they could do it, it just felt better to them. No need to worry about missing, glitching parts, no sparking wires and torn fabric. The bolts on the door shuddered open, allowing them freedom for the next six hours.

Foxy was in no rush to leave the back room. He had no interest in this terrible restaurant, or his colorful plastic replacements, for that matter. He ran his fingers through his orange hair and closed his eyes. But soon after, his eyes jerked open when he heard the faint sound of screeching coming from a room just across from Parts and Service.

He groaned. "What is it this time...?" He had gotten used to the screeching sound, which had only been intensifying as the week went on. This is the first time he'd thought about investigating it. Maybe he could find a way to make it shut up.

He got up and walked through the hallway, reaching a dark room with the door closed at the very end. He twisted the doorknob, looking around the room with his brightened eyes. The screeching got louder as his eyes fixated on a figure in the corner, still metal, cowering away from him. He gasped quietly.

"A-ahoy..." He could barely articulate the words. "... d-do ye need some help?" He walked over and knelt down next to the figure. Whoever it was, they were nearly all metal. The only plastic part left on them was their head, the rest were scattered around the room. All that comes out is a screech, from a voice box with the wires torn from their sockets. Foxy reattaches the wires quickly.

"M-my name... i-is Toy Fo-" The voice stops and trails off.

"Toy Foxy?"

"... n-not anymore... my name's Mangle n-n-now..."

He was livid. "Mangle? That's what they call you?! Ye have t' be kidding me!" He collects the broken pieces from the floor. "I'll fix ye up... they won't call ye that ever again."

He had no clue why he was sticking up for this Toy. Not only was she just a Toy in general, she was  _his_ replacement specifically. He started snapping the metal and plastic together. "Who did this to ye?"

"... j-just... the kids..."

"The kids?!" He frowns as he starts to fix the wires, which would take a little longer.

 _Who would allow those brats to do this to her?_ He thought.  _And why do I feel bad for her? I shouldn't care. I shouldn't mind what happens to the Toys._ He heard a whimper.  _Don't look into her eyes, don't look into her eyes..._ He couldn't help himself. He saw her crying as he connected the last wires and she turned into a human with light pink hair and a black and white dress.

"Lass... is somethin' wrong?"

She tackled him in a hug. "Thank you..."

He smiles. "Yer welcome, lass."


	2. First Mate

"Okay, lass, now try it again." Foxy smiled, raising his hook in the air. "Yaaaaar!"

And Mangle raised up her newly-added hook, losing her balance quickly and tumbling into Foxy. "Scree!" She looked at him. "W-was that right?"

He laughed, helping her up. "Yer gettin' there, lass."

He'd been spending every night in Kid's Cove for the past few weeks.  _It's just that I have nothin' else t' do._ he thought.  _Spendin' time with this Toy is better than rottin' away back there._

But little by little, this Toy was growing on him. She  _was_  a pirate, after all. And though he'd never let anyone know it, she was a pretty beautiful one, too.

Still, he felt bad for her. She could barely even stand on her own. She was fragile and weak. It wasn't any fault of her own, obviously. But all that being torn apart really took a toll on her. He wished he could find some way to-

"... Foxy." Mangle looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, lass?"

"I-I'm doing well, right? I-I'm not... a-a burden... am I?"

His eyes widened a bit. "No, Mangle, of course not! I-I... look, yer doin' fine! And I don't mind ye at all!"

She looked as if she didn't believe him, but if that was true, she kept her doubts to herself. "Okay... can I try again?"

He smiled. "O' course."


	3. Parts and Service

Foxy, like all the other originals, was forced to stay in the back as an animatronic while the restaurant was open. That room was dark, with small curtains set up around it for each of the animatronics. His was purple, furthest from the door, and only had a table and a few nearly empty crates inside.

Even from the back of the room, Foxy could still hear all the noise from the outside. Kids running around, the faint sound of a music box, and the singing of the animatronics from the stage. His ears perked up when he heard his old show tune. He walked to the door.

"Okay kids," Toy Bonnie's high pitched, slightly Southern voice announced. "I know it's been fun, but wouldn't you like to meet our friend Mangle in Kid's Cove?" There were cheers from the crowd.

 _Strange..._ Foxy thought.  _It's the first time the lass has got a formal introduction like that. Maybe they'll finally let her put on a show._

Mangle's cheerful voice drifted from the Cove. "Scree! Ahoy there, mateys! Would ye like t' hear a pirate tale?" Foxy chuckled a bit.

_She's been practicing._

He was jerked out of his joyful mood by an earsplitting, heartbreaking screech. The pirate tune came to an abrupt end.

Foxy lifted a hand up to his face, using the other one to punch into the wall, deepening the indentation already left there. Was he crying? He didn't know.

_Scum of the Earth. They build her up just so they can tear her down again._


	4. Noticed

As soon as the Parts and Service door creaked open, Foxy ran to Kid's Cove, scooping up the pieces of Mangle- or what was left of her- which were scattered apart. She didn't move or screech, her eyes were closed. Had she shut down?

Nevertheless, Foxy made his way back to Parts and Service. His 'crew' was already gone. He'd have to figure it out himself.

_It was easier when it was just a few snapped pieces and frayed wires... what happened?_

He reached into one of the crates, searching for something, anything to help him. He picked up his own blueprints. Good enough.

_Hook, hook, hook... how'd it get into her head? Doesn't matter. And, um... that joint's snapped apart, these over here are torn... must've been quite the battle. Wish I was there..._

After hours and hours, meticulously welding and clicking piece after piece, he connected the last wires to bring her to life, crossing the fingers on his good hand.

"... F-F-Foxy? W-Where am I-I...?" Her voice was quieter than it was before. Her skin was paler, eyes more frantic. He resisted the urge to hug her, fearing she might break like a china doll.

"Yer in... well, yer in Parts and Service, but... this is me cove." He made a vague motion to the barren area around them. "I know it ain't all that great, but..."

"No no no, Foxy, I love it! It's much better than mine. Look, there's a curtain... and a table... and places to keep stuff! Mine's just an empty room..." She gets down from the table and slumps against the wall, yawning.

"Ye tired already?"

"Aye. I've had a long day, if ye haven't noticed..."

"Alright, uh... do ye need a blanket? Or pillows?" He sat next to her.

"No..." She wraps her arms loosely around him, laying on him gently, her head resting by his. "You'll do just fine."


	5. Sleepover

Foxy looked down at the figure next to him. She was still fast asleep, half cloaked by the darkness. Her head rested on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist, her own chest steadily rising and falling with her calm breaths. She looked...peaceful. Beautiful.

Her eyes opened a bit after a while, glancing upwards. "F-Foxy...?"

"Ahoy." Foxy tried to keep his blushing and smiling contained.

Realizing where she was, the still-human Mangle jumped up, glancing around quickly. "O-oh no, what t-time is it?!"

"..." He peeked his head out to look at the clock. "... eight."

"E-eight?! M-my show starts in f-five minutes, I really have to be t-there, I..." Foxy put his good hand on her shoulder.

"M... Mangle." Saying her 'name' was a challenge for him now. "I'm not lettin' ye go back out there and get torn apart again. Freddy?" He glanced at the animatronic bear leaning against the wall. "Tell th' boss Mangle's back here for repairs." He looked back at her. "Lass, ye can stay back here as long as ye want."

Mangle blinked in surprise. "You... ye... would do that for me?" Foxy nodded happily.

Mangle turned back into an animatronic, hugging Foxy as tight as she could. "Thank you!"

"Why are ye thankin' me for? It's me who should be thankin' ye. Not many people want t' spend time with me..." As an afterthought, he added "...and all th' others..."

"Well, I do." She quickly booped his nose and walked off to explore the small room.

"So... who's she?" Chica had an air of anger and indignation in her voice.

Foxy laughed.

"She's... amazin'."


End file.
